Indians In America
by BrunaHammer
Summary: After trying to find a girlfriend and failing at every single try, Raj mekes o tough decision to wrap things up and move back to India, saying that no one loves him. Is that true?


A/N: My second story in English, also a One Shot. This is a little better than my first one.

Summary: After trying to find a girlfriend and failing in every single try, Raj makes the tough decision to wrap things up and go back to India, saying that nobody loves him. Is that true?

Rated: T

Warning: Drinking

**XXX**

Raj was in his apartment, enjoying the sight from that beautiful late 60's clock from the last time. He was really going to miss Pasadena and eating beef. But there wasn't his right place to settle things down and build a family.

He was sick. Sick of trying and trying and never get anything. Sick of see Leonard, Howard and even _Sheldon _with their girlfriends and recognize that he was the only single man in that group.

He walked up to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of light beer. He opened it, and pressed his lips firmly against the bottle. He took a small sip of the liquid.

There were bright points in his time spent in Pasadena. He had great friends, a fairly good job and a tiny but nice apartment. But he couldn't find love, all the girls he tried to woo dumped him, like a toy.

He heard a noise come out of his laptop, probably his parents.

-Hello Mama, hello Dad.-he said, opening the computer and facing his parents.

-Hello, son.-his father said.-How is here in America?

He sighed, it was time to reveal everything.

-Dad, Mama. I've made a decision.

-Tell us, dear.-hos mother said.

He took a last brief and spelt it out.

-I… I want to go back… back to India.

His parents were shocked and happy at the same time. They started jumping out of the screen, their giggles louder than they should be. A few minutes later, they were back.

-Rajesh Ramayan Koothrapali,-his mother began- I don't know how to say how happy I am. This was the best news. When do come here?

-Monday, in the 9 am flight.

-Alright-his father said, before closing the laptop.-We'll be waiting for you.

Raj closed his laptop, thoughtful. He was going to tell his gang about his leaving. Today was his last day in Pasadena.

The Sunday started really well. Penny hasn't been woke up by Sheldon this morning, and the Cheesecake Factory was really quiet today, what would give Penny time to look at gossip magazines with Bernadette.

-Hey, Penny.

-What's the fist, scientist?

That was one of her favorite jokes to use around everyone, but mostly with Bernadette and Sheldon.

-I think I've saw Raj coming in. Look.-she pointed to Raj, who was looking at the menu sadly.

Penny walked over patiently to the Indian boy. _He is cute, _Penny thought for a moment. They've almost dated a few months ago, and it was still a little awkward to both of them, even Penny knowing that Raj was making a treatment to heal his problem to speak to women without been drunk. It was working greatly, the pills that his doctor gave him really fixed the problem.

-Hello, Raj.-she said.

-Hi, Penny.

-Would you like to order?

-No, I came here to tell you something, and I need your advice.

She gazed at him for a while. Even when he could freely speak to her, Raj has never asked her advice.

-Let's make a deal. You can order something, please? At night, we can discuss this, after my shift ends. I'll be at the little bar if you'll still want the advice.

He thought for a while.

-Alright. Then, I will have some lemonade.

-OK, one lemonade for Raj.

She walked away towards the kitchen to make the lemonade. Normally, she would ask for someone to do so, but she felt that whatever Raj has to speak with her, it was really important.

After making the lemonade, she putted it in a long glass with a red little umbrella. She has never done this, but it was nice and he was her friend.

She picked a clean tray and hand over to the table.

-Thank you.-he said, as receiving the lemonade from Penny's hand.

-If you want anything else, just make a little sign.

She walked away to attend another family, but she was so distracted with Raj, that she couldn't even write the order. She walked away and asked another girl to come by.

She was standing there the rest of her shift, looking quietly at Raj, drinking slowly his lemonade. It was kind of good to watch Raj, he was so different from the other guys. He'd know how to cook, understand everything about style and other stuff like that. And he was so sensitive, the only guy she ever saw crying because of a girl. He was the most caring and funny from the nerds, and he is really cute.

He finished the lemonade and made the check signal in the air. She picked up her large tip, about fifty dollars. The Koothrapalis were very wealthy.

-See you soon, Penny.-he said, hugging her tightly and kissed her forehand.

Holy crap, he was really sweet.

Penny looked at the clock. It was 7 pm, and Raj hasn't shown up. She became a little worried, has he get lost, or something?

She heard a little sound came out from her phone. It was a text message from Raj.

"_The whole gang is at Sheldon's. Come here, is important."_

She went out grabbed her car. Driving as fast as she can and the police allowed, she arrived there in twenty minutes. Penny jumped out of the car and took of her heels, for climbing up faster the four sides of the stairs. When she got there, everyone was there. Raj, Howard, Amy, Sheldon, Leonard and Bernadette were there.

-Now that Penny is here, tell us the news, Raj.-Bernadette, the old Raj's crush, said.

Raj stood up and faced everyone in the room.

-I'm moving back to India.-he said, chocking everyone.

Penny stood up, tears running down her face. She doesn't want Raj to leave her, all alone again. She hugged him, crying in his large shoulders.

Then, Howard and Bernadette stood up and hugged Raj. It was a beautiful moment, and they wanted to enjoy everything.

-But why are you leaving?-Leonard asked.

-I can't find love. Every girl I've tried asking out dumped me. I'm tired, I talk to my parents this morning, and I'll return at the 9 am flight to New Delhi. Sorry guys, but I can't stand anymore seeing Shamy, Howardette and Lenny without crying.

He walked away, leaving everybody behind, absolutely shocked. Exclusively Penny.

Raj was in his apartment again, checking if he hasn't forgotten anything. Check, everything was on the bag, including his boards in a special suitcase.

He heard someone ring the bell, so he stopped and walk over to answer it. It was Penny.

-Raj…-she whispered softly.

Then, she stood in her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

-Don't leave me.

Then he realized. There _was _love in Pasadena. He putted his hand around her waist to kiss her more. He wasn't going to leave that soon.


End file.
